


The Sexual Habits of Tony DiNozzo

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Sex and Tony. Tony and sex.





	The Sexual Habits of Tony DiNozzo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: No money being made. Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Eli for the excellent beta.  


* * *

Tony loves sex. He loves the way it feels, the way it smells. He loves the way it tastes, the way it sounds, and the way his partners look at him like he’s god, bestowing upon them the favor of his body. There is nothing better than the slide of skin against skin; the way flesh heats up until it’s hot and damp. He loves the sweet smell of perfume; the way it combines with the musk of sex creating a blend that makes him feel higher than a kite.

Tony loves the sounds, the noises. The gasps as he slips inside hot, tight bodies. The moans that are held back until they pour out like music from the best opera. He loves to talk dirty. To tell his partner what he’s going to do, how much he loves what’s he’s doing, how good it feels. 

If he had to pick one thing he loves best, and thank god he doesn’t, he might pick taste; deep kisses that leave everyone exhausted and craving more. The salty taste from the skin on the throat. He loves to kiss and bite there; lazily find a spot that makes his lover moan and shiver. The strong resistance of shoulder muscles, how they are the best for nibbling. He loves the way fingertips feel on his tongue. Loves the soft soft skin on the inner thigh. Oh, he could feast there for hours.

It’s true he’s had more women than men in his bed but he loves both. He learned at an early age that to deny himself pleasure based on gender was stupid. He had to be ten times more discreet with men, but he’d found a few that were worth it. He’d even had a virgin or two. He made sure they knew this wasn’t permanent, he would eventually move on. His first time with a man had been in high school. A fellow basketball player who he’d practiced sucking and licking until the poor boy couldn’t talk. That first taste of come, oh he’d savored it and his friend until they graduated.

College had held so many choices. He’d been like a kid in a candy store. Women, slim, tall, curvaceous, shy, bold- all kinds had been like picking beautiful and luscious fruit right off a tree. The men were pretty with talented mouths and tight bodies that he loved playing with. He found the way women were treated stupid, but he pretended to go along until it was as easy as breathing. One or two frat buddies may have suspected Tony liked to walk on both sides but they never brought it up, and Tony was very good at being clueless and talking loudly about all the women he chased and caught. When he earned ‘sex machine’ as a nickname he took to it because there was nothing he loved more. Sex was magical, restorative and fun. The best fun ever. 

Flirting was like breathing. He couldn’t not flirt and over the years it had gotten him in trouble, but it had also gotten him in between silken sheets and soft thighs. Becoming a cop meant he had to tone down his appreciation of men even more, but for the first time in his life, Tony took to something other than sex. He liked being a hero, being the one to close a case or find that key piece of evidence that put some scum behind bars and had parents bowed by grief hug him in thanks. He considered it a fair trade.

 

When he met Gibbs, Tony felt like something squeezed his chest and he had to take a few deep breaths so he wouldn’t pass out. Those blue eyes had looked him over then looked into him, and for the first time Tony wanted to get on his knees and pledge his life, his honor to someone else. He banished that thought but when Gibbs recruited him for NCIS he silently made that promise to himself. 

Over the next few weeks he found out that Gibbs was an expert at reading people. The same tactics he used on suspects, he used on Tony. He handed out approval like it was water in the desert. Tony craved it and he knew Gibbs knew it. Anyone else and Tony would have been out of there. He liked games but there was no payout with Gibbs. Tony only liked games where he ended up in bed; with Gibbs that was not guaranteed. He bragged and flirted like he always had and if sometimes he had to work harder to get what he wanted, he didn’t mind. It never occurred to him that it wasn’t the women that were resisting him.

A case came along and at the end Tony had to share Gibbs attention with a new agent, a Secret Service type that looked down on him. He quickly found out what made her angry and used it to put her in what he considered her place. Once upon a time he might have tried to talk a woman like Kate out of her pants but not now. Now his dreams were full of Gibbs. Gibbs’ demands and Gibbs’ wants.

The nights when Tony went looking for male companionship he found it in a discreet bar populated by military types. One look around and he felt like he was in heaven. He left with a jarhead that let him do whatever he wanted for the entire weekend. On Monday, Kate made some snide remark about his women keeping him up all weekend. Gibbs had looked at him with narrowed eyes and barked at him the whole day. 

Two days later Tony could still feel that marine’s cock when he swallowed. Gibbs was treating him like crap but Tony didn’t care. He lay awake at night and touched himself while imagining it was Gibbs’ rough hands on his body, Gibbs’ voice whispering to him and Gibbs’ breath hovering over his face. He came with a grunt and knew he’d have to either go for it or leave. But how could he go back to regular police work after this? How could he trust anyone else to have his back the way Kate and Gibbs did? 

Tony watches Gibbs, watches him more than he used to. He just needs a clue that his affections will be, at least mildly, returned and he’ll do it, he’ll make a pass at Gibbs that the man can’t brush away or pretend didn’t happen. He gets his chance after a case involving smuggling. He and Gibbs are the only ones left in the office. Kate left ten minutes ago, and Tony’s ready to go. He’s waiting on Gibbs. Finally he sees Gibbs turn off his computer and Tony stands. 

He stretches, letting out a little moan of pleasure. He meets blue eyes before Gibbs can look away and smiles his best smile. It’s his ‘you can have this if you want it’ smile. It gets him a frown but that doesn’t throw Tony off. Gibbs is a tough nut to crack. If he’d been easy, Tony would have tried to seduce him a long time ago. Seduced him and then moved on. He’s pretty sure that if his plans work out the way he wants, he won’t be moving on for a long time. He grabs his backpack and walks over to Gibbs desk.

“You want to go get a drink?” It’s a bold move but Gibbs is a guy that appreciates things being upfront. Tony keeps a flirtatious smile on his face as Gibbs raises one eyebrow.

“You mean like a date, DiNozzo?” Gibbs is wearing a smirk like it’ll have Tony backpedaling and stuttering out excuses. Does Gibbs think he’s that agent they borrow sometimes, McGee?

He shrugs and steps closer. To the cameras, he’s just talking with his boss- nothing inappropriate to see.

“If you want. Though I usually take my dates out for more than a drink. How about you come over to my place? I have a great selection of liquor. I even hunted down some Black Maple Hill Bourbon. It took twenty-one years for this liquor to make it to a store. Wouldn’t want it to go to waste.” He’s got Gibbs’ attention now. Gibbs gestures him to the elevator. Inside Tony waits for Gibbs to make the next move. If he thought it would work he’d stop the elevator, grab Gibbs and kiss the life out of him. That might get him kissed back or it might get him a pissed off gunny that could kill him with his thumb. 

When Gibbs stops the elevator Tony braces for whatever he’s about to get. What he gets is Gibbs pressing him against the wall, hands tangled in his suit jacket, eyes studying him like Gibbs is figuring out the best way to take him apart.

“If you don’t want that bourbon all you have to do is say no. I won’t bring it up again.” They both know that isn’t all Tony won’t bring up. Gibbs hands tighten on his jacket and he gets dry lips pressed against his. One heartbeat, then two and he opens his mouth, letting Gibbs in to do whatever he wants. He places his hands around Gibbs’ waist and pulls him closer. They stay that way, kissing slowly for what seems like hours. Tony follows Gibbs when he pulls away. Gibbs pushes him back and reaches for the elevator button. The elevator starts back up and Tony swallows hard.

“I take it this means you’ll come over for that drink?” Gibbs wipes a thumb over Tony’s lips, and smiles.

“Yeah, Tony. I’ll come over for that drink.”

Tony drives home and Gibbs follows him. He didn’t think it would be this easy to get Gibbs. He’s surprised, aroused and still thinking it might be some joke. At his house he pours Gibbs that bourbon and watches as Gibbs sips it. His eyes close in pleasure and that makes buying the liquor worth every penny. Tony swallows hard at the look he gets after Gibbs opens his eyes. He’s not nervous he tells himself. He’s done this hundreds of times. Why should he be breathing a little too fast as Gibbs steps closer? They’ll have some fun; some laughs and keep it casual. Maybe they’ll even get together every once in a blue moon after all this is over. Tony wonders why the voice in his head sounds like it’s mocking him. 

Gibbs kisses him, and every thought in his head disappears. The kisses are bourbon flavored and the tongue that works its way into his mouth feels like it belongs there. Tony shivers and snakes his tongue into Gibbs’ mouth, craving the wet heat and low hum he can hear. He feels a tug on his jacket and he shrugs it off without breaking contact with Gibbs mouth. He unbuttons his shirt and starts on Gibbs’. God, he could kiss this man for hours if he wasn’t so eager to get him into bed.

Tony grins as they break the kiss. Gibbs is looking at him like he’d like to fuck him for a few days. Tony thinks it’s too bad that won’t happen; they have work tomorrow, but he’ll take what he can get. He grabs Gibbs’ belt and pulls him into the bedroom. Gibbs studies the bedroom with its king size bed and luxurious chocolate and cream colored sheets. Tony allows Gibbs to push him down on the bed. He grabs the older man and pulls him down on top of him. Their chests rub and slide together as their mouths meet. 

After another long slow kiss they undress and Tony gets to do something he’s wanted to do for a long time. Gibbs sits on his bed, naked and hard with a gleam in his eye that could cut through ice. Tony kneels in front of him, pushing Gibbs’ thighs apart. The carpet presses into Tony’s knees but he ignores it as he leans forward to kiss Gibbs’ cock. Gibbs’ cock. He says it over and over in his head. He wonders if he should pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming, that he won’t wake up alone, sticky, and pissed off. 

Tony puts one hand on Gibbs’ right thigh while his other hand slowly jacks the part of Gibbs’ cock that isn’t in his mouth. He can feel the muscles in the older man’s thigh, feel the crisp hair under his fingers. Gibbs tastes like sharp, warm musk. Like wood and fire. He licks and slurps quietly, determined to experience as much of Gibbs as he can. He wants to be quick and greedy while at the same time be slow and savor every brush of his tongue that brings Gibbs closer and closer to coming.

A hand in his hair makes him pause. Gibbs hasn’t said anything but he’s panting and a sheen of sweat lightly coats his face and chest. His voice is raspy. “I don’t want to come like that.” Tony stands, pushes Gibbs back and straddles him all in one fluid motion.

“What do you want then?” 

Gibbs groans at the feel of Tony rubbing against him. “I want you on your back, legs spread.” Tony tugs on salt and pepper colored chest hair.

“Lube and condoms in the nightstand.” He rolls off Gibbs and watches him reach for the supplies. The man is all lean hard muscles and graceful movements. No one would think of Gibbs as graceful but he is in the way a lion or tiger is graceful. Just like an animal could kill and make it look beautiful, so could Gibbs. To have all this in his bed makes Tony shiver. He squeezes his cock, hoping he won’t come too soon once Gibbs gets inside him.

It’s like looking into an inferno when Gibbs turns back around and watches him touch himself. Gibbs moves in between his legs and bats his hand away. He takes up smooth semi-rough strokes and Tony writhes against the sensation. God, his boss is wicked with very talented hands. A flicker of a thumb across the head of his cock and Tony almost whines. Gibbs touches him everywhere, finding his hotspots with scary ease. It’s like he studied Tony’s body and this is the final exam. Tony moans and laughs as the thought flickers through his head that Gibbs must plan on getting an ‘A.’

Gibbs pushes a slick finger inside him and Tony grabs the bars on his headboard. The finger teases him, promising him more but not delivering. A second finger joins the first and they pump in and out of him relentlessly. Tony pushes down and fucks himself on the digits. They feel good but he wants the main course. Gibbs is going to be a phenomenal fuck; Tony knows that deep down in his bones. The fingers continue to stretch and tease him. Gibbs watches him, a serious look on his face. He removes his fingers and Tony watches him slick on a condom. 

A few shifts of his body and Gibbs is rocking steadily into him. Tony closes his eyes because he wants to concentrate on the feel of Gibbs opening him, fucking him harder and harder. Hands grip his hips and Tony opens his eyes. Gibbs is steadily watching him and it’s hot. Having Gibbs focus on him one hundred percent makes Tony bite his own bottom lip. Gibbs leans down and licks Tony’s lips until they open. Tony moans as Gibbs starts a rhythm with his tongue that he copies with his cock. Two shallow strokes followed by four deep ones. 

All Tony can feel and taste is heat. Everything is swirling around in his mind and he can’t savor the sensations like he usually does. It’s too much and not enough. Every nerve in his body is tuned to Gibbs body and his mind backs away from that. He can’t give Gibbs every part of him. Gibbs will leave one day and Tony can’t imagine the devastation when that happens. A shift of Gibbs’ hips and he braces himself one handed. The other hand grips Tony’s cock. Each stroke ends with a small twist on the head that has Tony gasping and trying desperately to keep from coming. Fingers touch his balls and it makes Tony smile. Gibbs smiles back and moves faster. 

There is no more planned rhythm or finesse. Each snap of his hips makes Tony crave more and more. It feels like nothing ever has and he clutches at Gibbs’ waist. His grasp feels frantic and too needy but Gibbs just leans down and kisses him again before speeding up even more. The hand is back on his cock and Tony yells right before he comes, spurting onto Gibbs’ hand, the bed and his own body. His body tightens around Gibbs and he swears he can feel every vein and inch of skin that is busily pounding into him. 

Tony sighs and lets his body melt further into the sheets. Gibbs continues moving inside him and Tony can’t remember the last time he came first. He’s usually so focused on making the other person come, but this way he can watch Gibbs’ eyes close and his jaw clench as he comes with a small grunt. Tony pushes away the thought that he wants to see that look every night. He gives in and lets one hand brush Gibbs’ hair, his fingernails scratching the scalp. Gibbs gives him a small smile and rolls off of him to lie beside him. 

They don’t talk and Tony is drowsy. He wants to take a nap, eat something and do this all over again. He doesn’t want to wake up and find Gibbs gone. His stomach feels funny and so does his chest. He’s never been one to be afraid but all of this, Gibbs, his job, his life means so much to him. He wants to hold it all to his chest and guard it against any and every threat. 

Tony tries for casual when he rubs Gibbs’ arm. Gibbs turns and sleepily blinks at him. He’s never seen Gibbs this relaxed. He smiles at him and though Tony doesn’t know it, the smile is one that Gibbs has never seen, one that says Tony is open and beautiful and wants Gibbs like no one ever has. He whispers, “Stay?” and Gibbs looks at him as if searching his soul before he nods his head. Tony means forever and he gets the feeling Gibbs knows that.

The End.


End file.
